This invention relates generally to video games; and more specifically, to joystick control mechanisms for video games. Joysticks allow the user to input data of the nature of a vector or a discrete state into a game unit, such as a microprocessor controlled video system.
Currently, joystick mechanisms exploit different methods to translate positional information represented by the joystick orientation into electrical signals. One such scheme involves the use of a pair of potentiometers, e.g., as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 06/337,881, filed Jan. 7, 1982 by Asher and assigned to the present Assignee. In such a design, the voltage across a potentiometer is made proportional to the displacement of the joystick along a particular axis (e.g., a vector).
Another scheme for translating the position of a joystick into an eletrical signal is through the use of dome switches, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,099 entitled "Dome Switcn Having Contacts Offering Extended Wear." In the mechanism shown in that Patent, movement of the joystick toward a dome switch will bring about pressure on the dome switch, closing an electrical connection. In that way, the game can "tell" if the user is pushing the joystick in a particular direction (e.g., a discrete state).
These patents are illustrative of prior art joysticks, and although each of them functions very well as a game controller, it may still be possible to improve upon their structures. In particular, since these prior art joysticks require moving electrical contacts, stress and fatigue may be introduced into the joystick unit, with attendant reliability problems In addition, both of these mechanisms have certain resolution limitations.